


"You go where wind and fire melt together"

by imperialfool



Series: The Playlist Series [2]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialfool/pseuds/imperialfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based on songs, for different fandoms :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You go where wind and fire melt together"

**Author's Note:**

> Now playing: Nowhere Warm - Kate Havnevik

The first rays of the morning sun creeps into the bedroom to touch my face with its heat.

I do not want to move, I do not want to open my eyes. I just want to stay in bed, under the cold embrace of the blankets. Like what I used to do.

Like what we used to do.

I remember opening my eyes to see you lying next to me. I would raise my hand to lightly touch your cheek, careful not to wake you. I remember how lovely it was to feel your hand reaching up to put it over mine. And when you opened your eyes, all I could see are endless moments of us in bed, waking each other up with sweet caresses.

Headache.

My head is throbbing in pain. If I can draw the curtains close, maybe I can get a few more minutes lying in the dark with my thoughts of you.

But I do not want to move, I do not want to open my eyes. I just want to stay in bed and will away the rays of the sun that crept into my bedroom to insult me with its calming heat. Like what I used to feel.

Like the warmth that I used to feel when I am with you.

I remember helping you pack your things the night before you went off to the peninsula. Every book and shirt that I tuck away in your case is every day that I will not see you. You turned your head just in time to see me hugging your coat. You walked up to me and held me, and I swear I never wanted to let go. When I raised my head to look at you, all I saw was the love that reassured me everything was going to be fine.

Thirst.

My lips are parched and my throat is dry. If I can just reach the night stand on the other side of the bed to get the glass of water, maybe I can feel better.

But I do not want to move, I do not want to open my eyes. I just want to stay in bed and, in resignation, let the heat of the rays of the sun that crept into my bedroom to cover me. Like I care about it at all.

Like when I used to care about everything.

I remember the sound of a knock that will take me away from you. From what spell or ritual, I was held captive. You were suffering while I was oblivious. Waking up from that enchantment was like being saved from drowning, and it was you who saved me. But from what force or magick, you were taken away from me.

Hunger.

My stomach growls and I must not ignore it, not when I should eat for two now. If I can eat an egg or two, maybe we will both feel much better.

I need to move, I need to open my eyes. I always promise our child that there will be mornings when we will wait until the sun shines into our bedroom to wake us with its warmth, with you by our side.

I remember what I promised you, and believe me Jonathan, I mean to keep it. I will find a way to bring you back, just as you are looking for a path home, too. I stopped feeling miserable when you told me to, not because I was done with my suffering, but because my promise to you is what fuels me every day.

My love, my husband. We will be together again.


End file.
